Mundos Paralelos
by FerLoveHda
Summary: Que Pasa Si Descubres A Tu Otro Yo?. Est as Dispuesto A Correr El Riesgo? Marcelee...
1. ¿Aventura?

**No Sean Muy Malos Es Mi Primer Historia ;)**

-MARCELINE-

Hoy me desperté tranquilamente, realmente quería seguir durmiendo, Pero ya era medio día y decidí ir a la ducha.

Tome mis jeans ajustados azules, una camisetas sin mangas negra y mis botas rojas.

Me cepille el cabello y lo deje de lado, baje a la cocina y tome un tazón de fresas, ya eran 12:30 y Finn no llegaba, no era normal en el, debe tener una razón, ya que casi todos los días salimos de aventura o a matar duendes malos, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no escuche que tocaran hasta que alguien grito mi nombre… me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí, ahí estaba Finn y Jake.

F:-¿Que onda Marcy?

M:-¿Que hay chicos?

J:-Perdón por la tardanza pero Bonnie nos entretuvo.

M:-¿Y que quería la cara de chicle?

F:- Nos pidió que fuéramos con ella a su palacio porque nos tenía que enseñar algo muy importante y que nos interesaría a todos –Dijo con una cara de alegría-

M:-Finn, realmente yo no pienso ir no estoy segura qu… -Jake me interrumpió-

J:- No te preocupes Marcy, ella realmente quiere que vallas.

M:-Gemí dramáticamente – OK ustedes ganan, llevare mi hacha bajo.

FyJ:-OK! Marcy...

-MARSHALL LEE-

ML:-Hey Bubba? ¿Que haces en mi casa? – Dije con tono enojado ya que no me gustaba que viniera a verme-

PG:-Oh no, vengo con Fionna y Cake solo que me adelante para saber si te gustaría venir con nosotros.

ML:-Mmmm… Ok no tengo otra cosa que hacer.

Tome mi guitarra hacha y salí de mi casa.

Fi:-Marshall lee! Que bueno que vienes, pensé que te quedarías todo el día en la cama -Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara-

ML:-Jaja muy graciosa –Dije con tono sarcástico-

CK:-¿Bueno chicos que quieren hacer hoy?

PG:-Que les parece si vamos a mi palacio y me ayudan a conseguir algunas cosas que necesito.

FI y CK:- Suena genial! Vamos.

ML:-Ok… Gumward –Dije perezosamente.

Cuando llegamos algo muy raro nos ocurrio.


	2. Chapter 2 : Conociendo

**Hola Chicos Yo De Nuevo … Aquí Otro Capitulo Espero Que Les Guste Ya Muy Pronto El Marcelee owo … No Soy Dueña De Hora De Aventura Ni De Sus Personajes Si Lo Fuera Ya No Tendría Tanto Reiting… xD**

**MARCELINE**

**Mientras llegábamos al dulce reino, Finn y Jake estuvieron hablando acerca de que era eso que la dulce princesa nos tenia que mostrar, la verdad yo no estaba muy emocionada como esos dos, ya que para mi todo lo que Bonniefea hace es A-B-U-R-R-I-D-O!.**

**Pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos, era mentita desde la entrada llamando a toda la dulce gente a entrar a la sala principal.**

**Entramos y como era de suponerse Bonnie estaba ahí, se le podía ver algo nerviosa, detrás de ella había una gran manta negra cubriendo algo muy alto, como de mi estatura – Pensé-**

**DP:-Dulce gente los he llamado aquí para mi más grande descubrimiento de la historia.**

**Todo el mundo aplaudió, hasta Finn y Jake yo solo me cruce de brazos.**

**Descubrió la manta, y lo que había ahí era un tipo espejo, que del otro lado de el se podía ver el dulce reino solo que algo diferente.**

**M:-¿Y esto que chicle?**

**DP:- Es un portal que nos lleva a un mundo paralelo. Todo lo que hasta ahora conocemos es de otro género allá-Dijo algo molesta-**

**J:-Que esperas enciéndelo.**

**Ella lo encendió y al parecer la maquina se volvió loca ya que se tambaleaba y brillaba una luz muy intensa, de pronto todo se calmo y de el salieron cuatro sujetos.**

**Todo el mundo los miraba sorprendidos, nosotros igual.**

**DP:- OH! Funciono, no lo puedo creer.**

**PG:- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?**

**DP:-Para empezar ustedes están en Ooo y mi portal los trajo hasta aquí.**

**PG:-Soy Gumball, mucho gusto –Dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza-**

**DP:-Soy Bonniebell, pero puedes llamarme Bonnie es un placer…**

**Algo muy similar tenían estos dos –Pensé- ¿Pero quienes son los demás? **

**Por fin Acabe, Por favor Comenten… Cx **


	3. Chapter 3 Rey Vampiro?

**Hola Chicos Yo De Nuevo! C: Aquí Esta El Chapter 3, Realmente La Historia Tendrá Finn x Fionna, PG x PB, Y Marcelee, Espero que Les Guste… No Soy Dueña De Hora De Aventura Ni De Nada Parecido! Si Lo Fuera No Seria Tan Divertido xD…**

Marshall Lee

Cuando llegamos, ahí estaba Lord Monochromicorn, supongo que nos saludo, ya que todavía no entiendo su idioma.

PG:- Chicos entremos –Dijo algo entusiasmado-

Dentro de la sala había un espejo muy grande que apareció de la nada.

FI:-¿Oye ese es tu nuevo invento Bubba?

PG:-¿Eh? No, realmente esto no es mío. –Dijo algo preocupado-

CK:-Chicos esto me esta asustando.

FI:-¿Qué abra aya adentro?

ML:-Porque no entramos y lo descubrimos nosotros mismos –Sugerí-

PG:-No Lo Hagan que tal si

Os lleva a otro universo y ya no podemos regresar –Se veía asustado el tonto-

FI:-Dulce príncipe te preocupas demasiado.

ML:-Siempre dije que eras niña, Y le saque la lengua.

PG:-no se a que vienen tus comentarios.

Cake toco el borde del espejo mientras Bubba y yo seguíamos discutiendo.

Solo vi una luz muy intensa que nos absorbía dentro de aquel espejo, Sentí un gran escalofrío, estaba mareado y confundido, por fin todo eso acabo y tocamos el suelo. Todos cayeron encima de mi .Auch. Me queje. Podía escuchar muchas voces.

Gumball se presento. -_- Que tonto. Después de eso Fionna y Cake se levantaron de encima de mi, yo igual me levante.

FI:-Soy Fionna la chica humana.

P.V. Nadie

Cuando ella dijo que era humana todos se sorprendieron y murmuraban, se podían ver los ojos de Finn, brillaban muy intensamente al igual que los de Fionna.

F:-Wuau! Pensé que era el único.

FI:-Yo igual, ¿cual es tu nombre?

F:-Fi… Finn, -Dijo tartamudeando-

CK:-Soy Cake y hermana de Fionna, es un placer.

J:-Mucho gusto Cake, soy Jake el perro y hermano de Finn.

M:-¿Y tú quien eres? – Dije mirando al chico delante de mi- Tiene el cabello negro azabache y desordenado como me gusta, una camisa a cuadros roja, Jeans azules y tenis rojos, Al igual que yo traía una guitarra colgando de su espalda.

Se veía… Sexy?!... Marceline cálmate apenas lo conoces.

Marshall Lee

Wuau! Todos nos parecíamos entre si –Pensé – Pero una chica llamo mi atención, era la chica mas hermosa que en mis 1000 años había visto mas que Fionna. Realmente era linda, su largo cabello negro como la noche, piel pálida, ojos rojos, buen cuerpo. Podía jurar que si yo no fuera el único vampiro ella también lo era. Simplemente me la comía con la mirada.

-Nadie-

ML:-OH! Si soy Marshall Lee, soy inmortal, tengo más de 1000 años y soy el Rey Vampiro.

M:-¿Qué eso no es posible!

F:-¿Qué? Marceline estas casada con el?! Y no nos lo habías dicho –Dijo algo exaltado-

Marceline se sonrojo tanto que no podía hablar.

ML:-No estoy casado con ella!

M:-Esque… Soy Marceline la Reina Vampiro- Dijo algo lento-

Ambos se sorprendieron bastante y se miraron extrañados.

**Bueno Que Les Pareció Por favor Comenten… Gracias **


	4. Chapter 4 Perfecto! Esto Me Fa ltaba

**Que Hay Chicos? … Aquí El Cuarto Capitul o No Sean Malos… Es El Mas Largo Que He Hecho. No Soy Dueña De Hora De Aventura Ni De Sus Personajes Si Lo Fuera Ya Seri a Rica… :3**

MARSHALL LEE

M:-Estas bromeando verdad? Yo mate al an tiguo Rey Vampiro –Dijo algo exaltada-

ML:-Pues debiste haber matado al equivoc ado, lindura –Dije con tono seductor-

M:-¿Cómo me llamaste? –Sus mejillas empe zaban a ponerse rojas –

Jajaja Me rei para mi mismo y le acarici e una mejilla.

M:- Ey ¿Qué haces? Déjame!

DP:-Chicos ustedes están en Ooo.

PG:-¿Qué? ¿Ooo? Quedras decir Aaa.

DP:-Lo que pasa es que yo cree este port al que los trajo hasta haca, un universo paralelo.

FI:-Ósea que Finn y yo somos la misma pe rsona, ¿Pero de diferente genero? –Se po día ver la confusión en su rostro y en l a de todos-

DP:-Exacto, solo que no se porque no fun ciono –Dijo mientras observaba aquel por tal- ¿alguno de ustedes lo toco? Todos m iraban a Cake, lo único que pudo decir f ue lo siento.

DP:-No se preocupen, debemos hallar la f orma en la que volvamos a abrir el porta l, pero que esta vez se mantenga abierto por mucho mas tiempo –Dijo mientras pen saba-

PG:-Yo podría ayudarte, se mucho de cien cia.

ML:-¿Y nosotros que vamos a hacer?

F:-Talvez deberíamos ir de aventura –Dij o mientras veía a Fionna-

Loo cuatro salieron, Jake, Cake, Finn y Fionna.

M:-vamos ami casa, antes de que vuelva a salir el sol y nos quememos –Dijo algo nerviosa-

ML:-Esta bien no tengo nada que hacer.

Marceline tomo la mono de Marshall mient ras flotaba lo más rápido posible y se d espedía de aquellos dos.

M:-Bueno aquí es, vamos entremos.

ML:-esta bien pero…

Ambos miraron hacia abajo y vieron que s us manos aun seguían unidas.

M:-Este… yo… lo siento.-Dijo nerviosa, m ientras esquivaba la mirada de Marshall- 

ML:-No te preocupes –Dijo mientras seguí a flotando hasta la puerta de la casa, t ratando de que no viera su cara ruboriza da-

ML:-Wuau! Tu casa es idéntica a la mía s olo que es de otro color.

M:-¿Y que quieres hacer hoy?

ML.-Cuéntame de ti, quiero saber que har ía yo si fuera una chica-Dijo con sarcas mo-

Yo solo lo mire y me senté con el en el en el sofá.

M.-Bueno se tocar el bajo y cantar. Y ve o que tu igual –Mientras señalaba lo que colgaba de u espalda-

ML:-Mmm...…Se podría decir que si, aunqu e es una guitarra hacha, mi madre me la dio y yo la convertí en guitarra.

M.-Que genial! Y como se llama tu Mama?

ML:- Honora abadel. Y Tu Padre?

M:-Houson abadeer y es dueño de la noche osfera de Ooo… y quiere que me haga carg o de ella pero yo no quiero.

ML:-Si, se lo que se siente, mi madre ig ual quiere que me haga cargo, todavía lo dice después de que se comió mis nachos .

M:-Jaja mi padre se comió mis papas.

Seguimos platicando de nuestra vida, la guerra de los champiñones, Ash y Ashley, toda nuestra inmortal vida.

ML:-Sabes Marcy, creo que este es el com ienzo de una gran amistad.

M:-Yo creo lo mismo, Marsh, si quieres t omar una ducha, el baño esta en mi habit ación.

ML:-Ok…

-Marceline-

Fui a buscar algo de fresas para la cena , mientras pensaba en Marshall, no me lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza, su sonrisa, s u voz, su rostro, su… todo! Pero no, no puede ser, no me gusta Marshall Lee! NO! .

Regrese a la casa y deje las fresas en m i mesa y sonó mi celular, que estaba en mi habitación, así que flote hasta donde estaba, era un mensaje de Bonnie dicien do que no me preocupara por Marshall sol o va ha estar una semana en mi casa.

Se escucho la puerta de baño, Oh No es M arshall!

M:-Oh, Marcy no sabia que estabas aquí.

Voltee a verlo el solo traía puesto sus jeans, dejando ver su perfecto abdomen c on sus seis cuadros perfectamente marcad os.

M:-Eh, este, -Dije tartamudeando y sin d ejar de ver su abdomen.- Marshall se dio cuenta y sonrío.

ML:-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

M:-Que? No! De que hablas? –Dije mientra s sentía un calor en mi rostro.-

Ml:-Jajá, te digo algo así rojita te ves muy linda.

M:- QUE? –Dije y sal del cuarto, no quer ía verlo.-

ML:-Trabajo echo te puse nerviosa, Si! … Hay Marcy, es mejor que tengas listos t us lindos labios …


	5. Chapter 5 Pelicula Incomoda!

**Que Hay Aventureros! Aquí Les Dejo El Quinto Chapie Espero Que Les Guste Ya Que Andaba Algo Corta De Imaginación Y Tiempo ;) Aquí * Los Asteriscos Son Pensamientos Vale?* No Soy Dueña De HDA Di De Nada Que Tenga Que Ver Con Esto… Si Lo Fuera Seria Puro romance Y Cero Aventuras… xD**

MARCELINE

AAA! Maldito Marshall, Como se atreve a pensar que me gusta. NO! Y ahora como pienso verlo a la cara, cuando baje AHH!

Ya había oscurecido así que me senté en el sofá y cerré los ojos, no quería pensar en Marshall, pero por mas que lo intento no puedo, se nota que el solo juega con el corazón de las personas y después tirarlo ala basura y no estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo, después de lo que me hizo el entupido de Ash…!

MARSHALL LEE

Wuau! Todo fue tan rápido! . Pero me encanta , toda ella, sus ojos, su…cabello, su hermoso rostro y aparte es igual que yo, así que tengo todas las de ganar –Pensé mientras sonreía- Aparte me encantan las mujeres que se hacen del rogar, mas si son hermosas como ella, tanto que podría olvidar a Fionna…

Me puse mi camisa, me alborote el pelo y baje… hay estaba ella sentada en el sofá…

ML:-M…Marcy?

M:-eh? A Marshall...

ML:-Y que quieres hacer,... tu sabes estamos solos y es de noche… podemos hacer cosas divertidas juntos… -Marceline interrumpió-

M:-EH! Pervertido! –Dijo exaltada-

ML:-Que? Ver una película a eso me refiero, que pensabas que iba a decir eh? –Dijo poniendo otra vez en apuros a Marceline-

M:-Este… yo… Cállate –Dijo alejando la mirada de Marshall-

ML:-Jaja Marcy que pervertida y si quieres? Vemos una?

M:-Hem… Que te parece Rastro De Calor 3?

ML:-Ok,-Mientras se encogía de hombros y se sentaba con ella en el sofá-

La película empezó todo iba bien hasta que Marshall se le ocurrió poner su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Marcy.

M:-Eh…Marshall.

ML:-Si Marcy? .Dijo mientras le sonreía traviesamente-

M:-Eh no nada. *Realmente me gustaba de algún modo estar así de cerca de Marshall.*

-PELICULA-

Chica:-Si mi amor… Te amo

Chico:-Que hermosa eres me encantaría pasar la noche contigo.

Chica:-A mi igual .Mientras lo besa apasionadamente-

Chico:-La carga y la lleva a la cama – Yo igual te amo –

La chica y el chico siguen con más caricias y besos y empiezan a subir de tono (Ustedes entienden no? :3)

REALIDAD

Ml:- *Maldita película, porque tienes que hacerme esto! También que iba con Marceline*

M:-*Esto me faltaba, y luego con Marshall a mi lado, porque me castigas a si Glob!*

ML:-Em… esto es incomodo, -Mientras se apartaba algo de Marceline-

M:-Si lo se –Mientras se ruborizaba mas de lo que estaba hace un rato- Marsh…Marshall cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte?-Mientras lo miraba a los ojos, Cambiando el tema (;D).-

ML:-Pues no lo ce, creo que una semana, pero te digo algo?

M:-si?

ML.-Quisiera que fuera más tiempo…

M:-Eh? Porque? Pensé que querías regresar a Aaa…

ML.-Eso era antes de… *No espera Marshall no lo vallas a arruinar*

M:-Ehy! Reacciona, antes de que?

ML:-De nada Marcy, mejor sigamos viendo la película.

M:-Ok? *Este chico es muy raro*

-MARSHALL LEE-

La película termino, ya estaban pasando los créditos, realmente no fue tan mala, OH, esperen Marcy se quedo dormida en mi hombro, Si!,… esta es mi oportunidad,… Awww se ve tan tierna.

ML:-Marcy… -Le dije muy bajo-

M.-(Entre gemidos) Si, si lo que digas.

ML:- Vamos tenemos que dormir- Marcy? (No hay respuesta) … Aaa! Te tendre que subir cargando te molesta? Jaja claro que no, estas dormida.

Marsh la cargo y la llevo a su habitación, Marcy se agarro de su cuello. La dejo en la cama y le beso la frente… Hasta mañana hermosa, hoy solo te salvo quedarte dormida, pero mañana… me amaras como yo a ti…

**Gracias por Leer Por Favor comenten Que Fue lo que Mas Les gusto…**


	6. Chapter 6 Los Demas

**Bueno Chicos Este Capitulo Es De Lo Peor, No Soy Experta En Las  
Parejas FinnxFionna y BonniexGumball, Aparte De Que Andaba Algo corta De Imaginación Perdonen…. Este Es La Continuación Del capi Anterior Vale? :3**

**No Soy Dueña De HDA Ni De Nada Parecido Si Lo Fuera Marshall Estaría Atado A Mi Armario ;).**

**-.-**

PG:-*Bonnie es muy linda, es la chica perfecta, es educada, inteligente, muy buen partido para mí*

DP:-Hey bubba… crees que nuestros amigos se estén divirtiendo?

PG:-Em… si , por lo menos Fionna y Finn.

DP:-Ahh… si, pero me refiero a Marceline y Marshall, tu sabes son tan… -dijo lentamente, tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada-

PG:- Insoportables?

DP:-Si a eso me refiero, que tal si en este momento se están matando o algo así!-Dijo con tono preocupado-

PG:-Puede ser pero yo creo que a Marshall le gusta Marceline y no se si se atreva a hacerle daño-Lo dijo como si nada-

DP:-Si? Tú crees? Siento que a Marceline también le gusta Marshall, Me encantaría que ellos salieran, no le he visto un novio o algo parecido en años –Dijo algo emocionada-

PG:-Ni a Marshall, haber si así cambia su CARÁCTER—Dijo con tono sarcástico—

DP:-Eso seria lo mejor…

PG:-Y que hay de ti Bonnie, Que piensas del noviazgo?

Bonnie solo se sonrojo y le sonrío traviesamente.

DP:-Porque la pregunta Gumball?

PG:-No… Este…no… -Dijo muy nervioso, a lo mejor lo mas nervioso que a estado en años—Bonnie me gustaría saber que piensas de mi … mas bien de un nosotros - Dijo tan nervioso que ya estaba mas rosa de lo normal—

DP:-Gum…Ball, yo creo… que…

Bonnie se acerco a su rosa cara y le dio un beso, no fue muy largo pero si muy "Dulce", cuando se separaron ambos se miraron a la cara, sus ojos brillaban mas de lo normal, y se quedaron sin palabras.

DP:-Eso responde a tu pregunta?

PG:-Eh… yo… no pregunte nada…

DP:-Suponía que lo ibas a hacer de algún modo.

PG:-Ok, y le regreso el beso.

-.-

FINN Y FIONNA

Después de pasar el resto del día en aventuras, fueron a casa, ya era de noche así que solo tenían que dormir.

F:-Que hay Bmo?

Bmo:-Hola Finn, mmm... nueva novia ehh…? – Mientras entrecerraba los ojos y la examinaba—

F.-Que? No… Mira ella es humana como yo jeje –dijo algo sonrojado—

Bmo:-Aja… -Mientras se iba—

FI:-Jajaja, Finn, porque tan rojo? –Mientras se reía a carcajadas—

F:-Oye, mejor vamos a dormir.-Dijo algo preocupado, ya que no quería que se siguiera burlando de su cara-

FI.-Lo que digas, ven Cake.

J:-Hermano, ya esta donde dormirán las chicas.

CK:-Gracias chicos, hasta mañana.

F:-Hasta mañana Fionna C:

J:- -Le pega en el estomago—Hay tu.!

Fionna se río tímidamente—Adiós Finn— le beso la mejilla y se fue.

F:-Viejo Creo que estoy enamorado—Mientras se toca la mejilla—

J:-Espera… Que?

-.

MARCELINE

Me desperté, ya era tarde, así que me fui a la ducha y me vestí, una blusa blanca sin mangas, jeans ajustados y unas tenis negros, nada especial. Baje a la sala de estar buscando a Marshall, hay estaba acostado el sofá, sus brazos colgaban y se podía ver algo de baba que salía de su boca.

Me le quede viendo, se veía lindo? No otra vez, no Marceline.

-Tome un cojín y se lo avente a la cara—el solo callo al suelo.

ML.-Auch—Mientras se sobaba la cabeza del golpe—Buenos dias a ti también Marceline—Dijo algo enojado—

M:-Jaja que querías que hiciera, que te despertara con un beso, "bello durmiente" –Dijo con tono sarcástico—

ML:-No estaría mal eh? –Mientras se dirigía a la cocina y tomaba 2 manzanas—Toma Marcy yo no soy tan malo—Le dijo sonriendo—

M:-Gracias Marshall, que te parece si vamos con Finn y Jake y de paso que te preste algo de ropa.

ML.-Aunque podría andar desnudo… no tiene nada de malo, ambos somos vampiros y pues… -Mientras la tomaba de la cintura por detrás-

M:-Eh, No entiendes que no quiero nada contigo viejo?

Marshall se acerco a su oído y le dio un beso en el cuello—Ya lo veremos Marcy, por lo menos te parezco atractivo?-

M:-Jajaja, es enserio? -Mientras se limpia las lágrimas de la risa-

ML:-Mmm...… Veamos, si tu, algún día admites que soy guapo, sexy o que te gusto, me tendrás que dar mis besitos, que te parece? –Dijo con cara traviesa-

M:-Lo que digas, como si algún día fuera a pasar. -Dijo tratando de sonar cortante-

ML:-Lo que digas, vamos.

**-.-**

**Bueno Y Que Les Pareció? No Soy Muy Buena Con Estas Parejas Lo Siento… :C**

**Pero Bueno Espero Que Les Aya Gustado… xD**


	7. Chapter 7 Bajo El árbol

**Hola Chicos! Perdonen Por No Actualizar Pronto Tenia Mucha Tarea … :C Pero Aquí Esta Por Fin El Siguiente Cap De Esta Historia… Esta Historia Contiene Algo De Fiolee Muy Leve Espero Que Les Guste C: … No Soy Dueña De Hora De Aventura, Bueno Eso Ya Lo Saben … xD**

**-.-**

TODOS

FI:-Oh, Que hay Marshall?

ML:-Hola Fi.

F:-Y que andan haciendo por acá?

M:-Emm… venimos a ver si le podían prestar algo de ropa a este vago –Mientras señalaba a Marshall.-

JK:-Jeje Si quieres yo le presto, tengo algo de ropa que hace mucho que ya no uso –Mientras observaba detalladamente a Marshall-

ML:- Up! Gracias viejo.

FI:-Chicos que les parece si salimos de aventura? Quiero conocer todo Ooo y porque no hacer nuevos amigos.  
F:-Claro, que les parece si salimos al reino de los duendes, hace mucho que vamos por allá

CK:-Me parece muy buena idea.

M:-Esperen… que vamos a hacer nosotros? Moriremos rostizados!

Fi:-Umm… pues entonces es mejor que no vallas- dijo mientras daba una sonrisita siniestra y se tomaba de la cintura- Marshall noto esto.

ML:-Fi cállate! Como dices eso!

FI:-Pues es la verdad no?

ML:-Sabes…-No termino de hablar cuando Cake los interrumpió-

CK:-Chicos no peleen, Finn tiene algunas sombrillas- Mientras se estiraba separando a cada uno de ellos-

M:-*Hay esta chica "Fionna", me esta empezando a caer mal, muy mal.*

F:-Bueno ya vámonos-dijo nerviosamente tratando de cambiar el tema-

FI:-OK –Dijo mientras miraba a Marceline, algo molesta.-

-.-

Cuando llegaron había mucha gente corriendo y gritando por todos lados. Un duende se acerco a Finn.

DU:-Que bueno que esta aquí caballero Finn, hay un mounstro que esta destruyendo toda la aldea-dijo mientras abrazaba le pierna de Finn, por el miedo-

El mounstro golpeo a Finn por la espalda y callo cerca de un árbol.

JK:-Nadie se mete con mi hermano-Mientras golpea al mounstro en la cabeza con unos puños gigantes-

Fionna corrió cerca de Finn ya que estaba inconciente, se había golpeado en la cabeza con ese árbol junto a el.

Cake ayudo a Jake a sujetarlo… Bla, Bla, Bla…

M:-*Susurrando* vámonos de aquí un rato, conozco un lugar agradable cerca de aquí.

ML:-Ok, me parece muy bien. –Ambos se fueron y llegaron a un gran árbol lleno de manzanas rojas con una gran sombra, Marshall bajo algunas y se recargo junto a Marceline bajo el árbol-

ML:-Oye Marceline quien te gusta? –Mientras mordía su manzana-

M:-No tengo porque decirte!

ML:-Ándale dime-Mientras la empujaba con su codo-

Marceline sonrío Maliciosamente.

M:-Mmm...… Ok, me gusta Gumball…

ML:-Lo Sabia! Espera… QUIEN?! PORQUE?! COMO?! NO! *Pero que le vio el es… AAA!*

M:-Jajaja no te pongas celoso.-Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara-

ML:-No estoy celoso-Mientras evitaba la mirada de Marceline-

M:-Marshall… Es solo una broma –dijo tratando de sonar mas seria-

ML:-Aaah… que alivio.

M :-Que dijiste?

ML:-No nada –Mientras se ponía mas tenso que antes-

M:-Mas te vale… ¿Y a ti Marsh?

ML:-Pues no lose… Pero lo que si se es que antes estaba enamorado de Fionna, esa chica me volvía loco, pero ella no me veía como otra cosa que no fuera "amigos", Ella estaba enamorada de Gumball, aunque ella no se daba cuenta que el no sentía nada por ella era "demasiado joven", y aunque yo fuera el que siempre estaba ahí con ella nunca logre q ella me amara como yo a ella, por mas que lo intentara, pero sabes que Marceline?

M:-Que Marsh?

ML:-Ya no estoy tan seguro de amarla como antes.

M:-Se como te sientes así me paso con Finn, prácticamente es la misma historia –Mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Marshall-

ML:-Pero sabes quien me gusta más que Fionna?-dijo mientras veía a Marcy a los ojos y se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro-

M:-Quien?-dijo mientras ella igual se acercaba a Marshall lentamente...-

Casi sus labios chocaban, podían sentir la respiración del otro…

-.-

**Bueno Aquí Acaba Espero Que Les Allá Gustado Y Si Si, Comenta Y Agrega esta Historia A Favoritos C: Una Gran Sorpresa En El Siguiente Cap.**


	8. Chapter 8 De Llamas A Celos!

**Bueno Este Capitulo Es Como Una Continuación Del Capitulo Anterior C: Perdón Pro No Actualizar Pronto Pero Tuve Que Subir En Otra Historia! Este Cap. Contiene Fiolee Y Claro El Marcelee *w* Ya Saben Que No Soy Dueña De HDA Ni De Sus Personajes!**

**-.-**

**ANTERIORMENTE**

ML:-Pero sabes quien me gusta más que Fionna? –Dijo mientras veía a los ojos a Marceline y se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro-

M:-Quien? –dijo mientras ella igual se acercaba a Marshall lentamente… Casi sus labios chocaban… podían sentir la respiración del otro… (Apartir de aquí ya es del nuevo cap.)

El árbol que estaba detrás de ellos se empezó a incendiar de la nada haciendo que una rama cayera junto a Marceline. Ambos se separaron rápidamente.

M:-Oh my glob! –Mientras se alejaba de la rama en llamas-

ML:-Mierda! –Y tomaba a Marceline para salir de ahí antes que el árbol cayera-

M:-Up! Gracias Marshall! –Y miraba para otro lado-

ML:-Es lo que ubi… -Unos gritos que venían detrás de ellos los interrumpió-

PF:-Porque me haces esto Finn!? Acaso yo ya no te gusto!?

F:-Princesa Flama, por favor entiende que lo nuestro ya termino, ya no va a funcionar –Ambos se estaban gritando-

La princesa flama se puso furiosa después de esto y tomo su forma mas malvada que ella tenía y empezó a lanzar llamas por todos lados, nadie la podía controlar esta vez si estaba furiosa de verdad, ninguna otra vez se comparaba con esto.

PF:-Primero me engañaste con la chica rosa, después con la "vampirita" y ahora con esta! Porque me haces daño de esta forma, Finn!? Que le ves!?

FI:-F-Finn y y-yo no tenemos nada!, apenas y nos conocemos hace unos días, te juro que el y yo no estamos saliendo! –Dijo Fionna algo asustada-

PF:-Tú cállate niña tonta! –Y lanza una bola de fuego hacia ella- Pero Cake se pone enfrente de Fionna, esquivando el fuego de ella- Marceline se convirtió en un gran pulpo negro y sujeto a princesa flama, tan fuerte que se podían escuchar los quejidos de ella hasta el reyno-

M:-Cállate tú! Estupida! –Eso fue lo que derramo el vaso y empezaron a pelear, por suerte a Marceline el fuego no le causaba daño, por fin princesa flama se tranquilizo un poco y volvió a su estado normal-

PF:-Aah!... Lo siento Finn, ya se que no eres para mi, nos causamos daño mutuamente, que es mejor que me valla.

F:-*Con mucho coraje* Si mejor vete!. –Marceline la soltó y también regreso a su estado normal.-

F:-Fionna! Fionna estas bien? –Mientras corría a su lado y se hincaba junto a ella-

FI:-*Con lagrimas en los ojos* Si pero Cake no –Y abraza el cuerpo moribundo de Cake-

F:-Ella va estar bien, no te preocupes, hay que llevarla al dulce reino, hay estará mejor.

Marshall y Marceline tomaron su forma de murciélago y llevaron todos al reino (xD)

PG:-Pero que paso?! –Mientras miraba a Cake-

JK:-Princesa Flama nos ataco y ahora ella esta muy mal.

PG:-Ok, ok llevémosla adentro. –Cake fue atendida por Bonnie y Gumball, pero Fionna estaba muy deprimida.

-Ya asolas-

ML:-Fi, todo va a estar bien –mientras tomaba su hombro-

FI:- Tú crees Marshall? La vi muy mal esta vez –Llorando más fuerte-

ML:-Si ella es muy fuerte como tu –Mientras la abrazaba-

FI:-Enserio? –Y lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa acercándolo a su cara-

ML:-Jeje e-esi –Y se rascaba la nuca- Fionna lo jalo mas hacia ella y lo beso, un beso largo.

P.O.V MARCELINE

Todo mundo esta preocupado por lo que paso, pero hace tiempo que no veo a Marshall, Ya me estoy preocupando por el, talvez el me quiere como yo a el, después de todo esto es mejor que le diga lo que siento, Si eso es! Le voy a decir que me enamore de el –Mientras sonreía torpemente pensando en su respuesta- Busque por los pasillos hasta que llege a la sala de espera y hay estaba… besándose! Con Fionna!? No esto no esta pasando –Una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla y salí corriendo de ahí-

Como me pudo hacer esto! Porque me coquetea? Si esta con Fionna, porque?! -ahora corría hacia el bosque con mas lagrimas en mi cara… porque?!

-.-

**Bueno Aquí Esta Espero Que Les Aya Gustado! C: **


	9. Chapter 9 Rencor

**Hola Chicos Aquí Estoy Yo De Nuevo C: Estoy Algo corta De Imaginación Así Que Perdón Si Este Capitulo No Es Tan Bueno ok? No Soy Dueña De HDA Ni De Sus Personajes Si Lo Fuera El Intro Lo Cantaría My Chemical Romance!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

P.O.V MARCELINE

Llore por todo el camino y flote muy rápido, fijándome que nadie me observara, llegue a donde estaba un árbol, en ese árbol siempre lloraba cuando estaba deprimida y desahogar mis penas lejos de los demás. Ya estaba anocheciendo así que ya no me preocupaba por el sol, es mas después de todo ya ni me importaba.

Marshall era un tonto! Como se atrevía a dañar así a la reyna vampiro, aunque ya no tengo corazón me dolía en el alma lo que hizo, si es que tenia una. Por eso yo misma ya no permito enamorarme, para que hacerlo, si al fin de al cabo te vuelven a romper el corazón una y otra vez. Pero me alegro de haberme dado cuenta de cómo es realmente Marshall antes de quedar realmente enamorada de él y fuera imposible sacarlo de mi corazón. Tenia razón, el es ese típico chico rudo y atractivo que tiene a todas las chicas que quiere a sus pies y no toma a ninguna enserio.

Ahora estoy más convencida de que nunca él se entere de que me llego a gustar. Mierda y ahora como lo voy a ver a la cara! Cuando este con Fionna!? Porque de seguro ya son novios y en este momento han de estar felices. Estaba tan pérdida y confundida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llego Finn.

"Marcy? Que-e te pasa?" –El me pregunto mientras se recargaba junto ami-

"Finn? Que? Como? sabias que estaba aquí! -dije algo sorprendida-

"¿Cómo la sabia? Pues fácil, eres mi mejor amiga y te conozco muy bien, cuéntame"

-dijo mientras me secaba las lágrimas-

"Bueno lo que pasa es que creo que me gusta Marshall y…" -no termine de hablar porque Finn me interrumpió- -"Te gusta Marshall! Que bueno harían muy linda pareja aparte a el tu…" –ahora yo lo interrumpí- "No entiendes yo-o no le gusto, a el, le gusta Fionna, los vi besándose hace un rato…" –Le dije con decepción- "Ya entiendo… espera que! Se beso con Fionna! Con mi Fionna!?" –el dijo gritando-

"Si con ella y al parecer a el le gustaba que lo besara" –dije mientras ponía mi cabeza en mis rodillas- "Ese hijo de perra! Me las va a pagar, ahorita mismo voy y le doy la paliza de su vida" –dijo con mucho coraje en su rostro- "Finn no te precipites" –y lo detuve antes de hacer una locura- "Es que me enamore de Fionna, y llega el y me la quita, ahora menos me va a querer" –el dijo con un tono triste que salía de su voz-

"Finn, claro que ella te quiere"-dije tratando de consolarlo- "No! Ahora de seguro me odia por lo que paso con la Princesa Flama y que por mi culpa Cake esta en el hospital"

-El ahora estaba llorando- "No Finn, no es tu culpa, habla con ella y explicale todo lo que sientes" –le dije mientras lo abrazaba- "Claro marcy pero ahora estoy muy deprimido para hacerlo"- El dijo- " Y yo que voy a hacer con Marshall?" –dije algo angustiada- "Cuando llegues a casa no le demuestres que el te interesa sino al contrario esquívalo y se fría con el" -dijo muy decidido- "Tienes razón, que sufra como yo lo hice"-Dije malvadamente- "ok Marcy, me tengo que ir ya es tarde y Jake va a hacer chocolate"-dijo mientras bajaba del árbol- "ok" –dije y tome el camino a casa-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

P.O.V MARSHALL LEE

Fionna me jalo de mi camisa y me beso, mierda me esta besando, cuanto tiempo espere esto y ahora lo hace?!, ni mas largo que fuera, ese beso estaba seco, ya no era lo miso, ese amor por Fionna ya había muerto, ella lo mato con sus rechazos… la empuje y le dije "Pero que! Fionna que te pasa esto no esta bien" –" Que? Como que no esta bien? Si yo te gusto, tu me amas y yo igual, TE AMO Marshall!" –ella me reprocho-

"No, no esta bien, yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti"-Le dije- "Pero que! Pensé que tu me amabas!" –Ella contesto- "eso era antes" –Le dije con rencor- " Antes de que!? De que conocieras a esa perra de Marceline!" –ella prácticamente me estaba gritando y las personas que pasaban por ahí nos miraban- "Hey! Que te pasa! Ella no es ninguna perra!" –ahora yo le estaba gritando- "Claro que si! Desde que la conociste, ya no pasas tiempo conmigo, que diablos te hizo ella para que cayeras a sus pies ah?" –grito ella-

"Ella no hizo nada, yo fui el que me enamore, tu nunca me hiciste caso y ahora que quiero a ella llegas me besas y dices que me amas… que pasa por tu cabeza! Eh!"

-le reproche- "Yo no quiero perderte" –ella estaba a punto de llorar- "no vas a perder mi amistad si ha eso te refieres, pero ya déjame ser FELIZ!" –le dije- "ok, has lo que quieras, pero no se te ocurra volver a verme" – dijo fríamente- "ok" –le conteste de la misma forma y Salí de ahí.

Llegue a casa y Marceline no estaba, ya habia anochecido así que subí a tomar una ducha en lo que ella llegaba…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**En Este Capitulo Me Desquite Del Fiolee lo ODIO! Lo siento si a alguien le gusta pero esta es mi historia.**


	10. Chapter 10 Reproches

**Hola Aventureros Como Están? Perdonen Por No Actualizar En Mucho Tiempo, En Realidad Fueron 2 Semanas Pero Para Mi Eso Es Mucho Ya Que Por Lo General Actualizo Cada Semana! Administro Páginas De Hora De Aventura Y Eso Me Quita El Tiempo :/ Pero Ya Aquí Estoy C:! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Este Chapter Es Como Una Continuación Del Anterior**

**No Soy Dueña De AT Si Lo Fuera Yo Saldría En La Serie xD!**

P.O.V MARCELINE

En el camino a casa trate de no pensar más en eso y pase a un huerto de fresas cerca de la cueva; tome algunas, las mas rojas para mi gusto y las puse en mi camiseta tratando de que no se me cayeran; ya había anochecido mucho, me fije en mi celular y ya casi daban las 12 de la noche, así que me apresure entrar, pensé que Marshall ya estaba dormido por lo largo que había sido este día, así que entre a la cocina y deje las fresas en el refrigerador, cuando cerré la puerta de este, Marshall estaba detrás de mi muy, muy cerca que podía sentir su respiración fría en mi nuca.

"Oh Marcy, ya llegaste! Ya estaba preocupado por ti" –dijo este con algo de preocupación en su voz.- "Te preocupas por mi?! Por favor!" –dije viéndolo a la cara-

"pues claro, eres mi amiga y te puede pasar algo" –dijo con la misma cara de estupido-

"¿Quién eres mi mamá?, ya puedo cuidarme sola! No soy un bebé" –dije mientras lo apartaba del camino- "Oye que te pasa? Solo estoy tratando de ser amble contigo" –El dijo- "Que me pasa?! Eso no te importa" –dije secamente- . Me tomo del brazo y me dijo lo mas tiernamente posible- "No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mi" –Lo mire a los ojos y le dije- "En ti! Como quieres que confíe en ti, después de, ahhh… déjame en paz". –Me safe de su agarre.

"Después de que?" –dijo mientras me volvía a tomar del brazo- "Después de… de nada" –Dije algo nerviosa, tratando que no me descubriera- "Ahhh… ya se lo que te pasa" –dijo mientras me observaba- "Y según tu, que me pase eh?" –dije-

"Estas en tus días?" –dijo bajando el tono de su voz en esto ultimo- "Perdón?! Tu, tu, eres insoportable, ahh… déjame en paz quieres?" –Dije furiosa- "Ok, ok, no se lo que hice pero lo siento" –dijo mientras levantaba las manos como en un asalto-

"Sabes mejor olvídalo, iré a tomar una ducha y no me molestes quieres?" –dije mientras flotaba a las escaleras- "No, espera ahora me dices que te pasa, no me gusta verte así de deprimida" –dijo este- "Pues no lo ocasiones" –Le conteste y cerre la puerta de mi habitación, de golpe. Lo deje hablando solo.- "Espera…" –fue lo ultimo que alcanze a oír, abrí la ducha, me quite la ropa y me metí al agua tibia, creo que fue lo mejor, haberlo dejado ahí. Ya no quiero que me haga sufrir mas, ya se que no somos nada y que tal vez nunca lo seremos, pero hay algo en el que me hace sentir otra vez viva y que mi corazón vuelva a latir aunque sea por un segundo, no se si soy tan fea o tan aterrorizante para que ningún chico quiera salir conmigo, (Realmente ella no era fea, era de la chicas mas hermosas de Ooo). Deje escapar un suspiro y volví a llorar pero esta vez en silencio, solo observe como se deslizaba el agua de la regadera por mis frías paredes…

*Momento Marshall *

"Que es lo que le pasa a Marceline? Un momento esta feliz y otro enojada o triste, no entiendo a las chicas," –Dijo mientras se recostaba en el viejo de sofá de Marceline- "Un ejemplo claro, de que las mujeres son difíciles de comprender es Fionna, me ha rechazado por tantos años y de un día para otro me besa y dice que le gusto, que pasa por su cabeza, creen que por ser hombre no tengo derecho a hacer feliz, y, por que no con una mujer que me quiera y que no este jugando conmigo, como Marceline ella es la indicada para que esta "hermosura" cambie y deje de ser tan insoportable como dice ella; al parecer Marshall Lee el Rey Vampiro esta enamorado…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Ya eran las 12 del día y Marceline no despertaba aun, Marshall hace una hora que esta despierto, Marceline estaba sobre la cama abrazada de un almohada, se veía muy linda despeinada y con su pijama delgada y muy pegada que podía echar a volar la imaginación a mas de uno. "Ps… hey Macy" –dijo Marshall mientras trataba de despertarla- "Mmm… 5 minutos mas quieres? –dijo ella mientras se aferraba mas a la almohada- "Ya es hora de despertar linda" –dijo el y le empezaba a acariciar el cabello-

"Mmm… no quiero" –dijo ella con pucheros en el rostro- "Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, anda levántate" –dijo el vampiro- "ok"-dijo Marcy, mientras bostezaba y se tallaba los ojos.

*Momento Marshall*

No podía dejar de mirarla, se ve tan hermosa durmiendo, pero si se entera que lleva casi media hora aquí observándola, me mata, simplemente me mata. Cuando por fin se despertó me di cuenta de algo, su pijama era de un tono rosa, muy claro, y muy pegado a su cuerpo, haciendo que su brassier negro se transparente, wou! No hay duda de que Marceline es perfecta, su, su…

"Que estas viendo!" –dijo Marceline algo molesta- "Este yo, no nada, no estoy viendo nada, solo quería ver tu cara cuando despertaras, si eso es C=" –dije pero los nervios me delataban.- "Si seguro" –dijo Marcy sarcásticamente-. Realmente ella se ve muy linda cuando esta molesta, pero no la quiero hacer enojar mucho porque si es como yo no la quiero tener como enemiga, si no así nunca se va a fijar en mí.-

"eh! Despierta" –ella me saco de mis pensamientos

"Porque me despertaste?" –Ella exclamo- "Quería saber a donde vamos a ir hoy, tu sabes, a un cementerio, a molestar gente.." –dije- "Vamos? No tienes cosas que hacer, ah!, no se talvez una novia?" –ella dijo otra vez con enojo- "No…no…vía" –dije tratando de comprender.- "Si N-O-V-I-A" –ella dijo aun mas enojada- "No tengo novia, Marcy" –dije- "Y que me dices de FIONNA" –ella volvió a cruzar los brazos como si me reclamara algo- "Que? Jaja! Fionna, ella solo es mi amiga, no se porque piensas eso" –ahora yo estaba nervioso- "Que sinico eres" –ella me reprocho- "Pe, pero porque"-Exclame- "Si vi que se estaban besando" –ella dijo, y su voz se empezaba a quebrar- "Tu me viste Marcy? Mira como te explico, ella fue la que me beso" –dije tratando de que me creyera- "Si como no, ahora tu eres un ángel no?" –ella dijo con sarcasmo- "Pe, pero es la verdad, ella me jalo de mi camisa, yo solo la estaba consolando" –dije- "Que buen consuelo, así hasta yo lloro" –dijo aun cruzada de brazos- "Espera, ya se lo que tienes, tu estas celosa" –dije mientras me burlaba de ella- "No, no es cierto" –ella puso tan roja que parecía fresa- "Claro que si, estas C-E-L-O-S-A" –dije aun burlándome de ella y la apuntaba con un dedo- "Celosa yo? Por glob, primero me tendrías que gustar, y eso lo veo muy difícil" –dijo muy nerviosa- "Anda ya admite que te gusto" –le suplique- "Si te lo digo estaría mintiendo" – dijo ella- "mas bien estas mintiendo ahorita diciendo que no te gusto" –conteste- "*suspiro* esta bien me gustas, contento?" –dijo- "Lo sabia! Me amas!" –Festeje- "Ves que fácil es mentir" –ella se burlo- "Marceline! Ahh… Eres Tan, tan" –trate de encontrar la palabra- "Tan que?"-ella pregunto- "Nada, mejor vístete, porque algunos mirones" –dije señalando su blusa- "Con que eso mirabas! Y no me dijiste!" –dijo furiosa y corrió al baño- "Ven rápido" –le grite- Por fin Avia conseguido que Marceline estuviese celosa. Solo espero que me haya creído, no quiero lidiar con ella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Y Bien Que Les Pareció C:**


End file.
